You
by ScotsLass
Summary: Merida is set up on a double date with Rapunzel, Flynn and a mystery person. Only when she discovers who the person is she isn't too happy. Jarida!Morden AU. Cover image by the talented kiome-yasha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Merida walked slowly alongside the talkative blonde who was babbling on about a piece of artwork she has been working on when she walked right into something. Correction, someone. Picking herself up off the floor she looked at boy in front of her who was just staring down at her with wide eyes. He had a long face with brown floppy hair and slight stubble, she had to admit he wasn't awful to look at but when Merida looked down at her books which we getting soggy in the snow at their feet she could feel the anger growing inside her. The boy looked down too and guilt was written all over his face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." He apologised while picking up the spoiled books. Handing them back to Merida he said "I was just on my way back from work and was just excited to get home." Merida grabbed the books back from him and pushed past him calling back to Rapunzel to follow her. After walking for about 30 seconds Merida realised Rapunzel was no longer next to her but instead giggling and talking with the boy who ruined her books.

Merida pushed her way through the crowded street to get back to Rapunzel. "Punzie, what the hell? Why are you talking to him? Did you not see what he did to my books? Not to mention my clothes, I am soaked and freezing?" Merida complained. Rapunzel looked at the frantic girl in front of her and calmly said "Merida this is Flynn. Flynn, Merida." Flynn stuck out his hand and had a lopsided grin on his face. "Hi, I think we've met before" Flynn said causing Rapunzel to giggle again and Merida to deepen her frown. Merida, ignoring Flynn, turned to Rapunzel. "Punz, I need to get home. I'm cold and I can't afford to get sick. I've got that project to finish off and I'm still only halfway through it."

"Merida, you can't walk back to the apartment. It's at least half an hour away from here." Rapunzel stated. "You could always come back to my apartment, it's only up the block. It's the least I could do." Flynn said to the girls. "Yes, that's a great idea." Rapunzel replied a little too eager causing Flynn's grin to widen slightly and for Merida to look at her friend like she had lost her mind.

Merida quickly pulled Rapunzel away signalling to Flynn they would be a minute. "Have you lost your freaking mind?" Merida nearly screamed at the girl in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Punz we just met the guy. For all we know he could be a serial killer or a rapist or something dodgy like that."

"Come on, look at him. Does he look like a weirdo?"

"They never do!"

"Merida you're being silly. He is offering us a place to stay warm until you are ready to get home."

"I am ready now." Merida pleaded to the girl with wide eyes. Rapunzel just turned away from Merida and started walking with Flynn back to his apartment. Merida was ready to walk away back to her own apartment but knew that if anything did happen to Rapunzel she would never forgive herself for leaving, so instead she followed behind the two who looked to be involved in a deep conversation.

* * *

Inside Flynn apartment both Rapunzel and Merida were sitting on the couch while Flynn put the kettle on. "This doesn't seem to be too weird." Merida said as she looked around the room. Next to Rapunzel laughed and said "I can't believe how protective you are. Seriously Flynn is just a normal guy." Just as Rapunzel finished talking Flynn walked back into the room holding a pile of clothes. "Here, you go Merida. The bathroom is just down the hall." Merida didn't move from her seat but instead looked at Flynn like he had lost his mind. "What? You aren't going to sit around in wet clothes are you?"

"I suppose not." Merida said after weighing out the pros and cons of changing into warm clothes. "But there is no way I will be able to fit your clothes you are at least half a foot taller than me!"

Laughing Flynn passed her the clothes and said "I know, that's why I got you some of my roommate's clothes. He's quite a bit smaller than me." Merida slowly nodded her head and exited the room towards the bathroom.

Once Merida had stripped herself of her cold and wet clothes she lifted up the joggers she had been given to wear. They were grey with a blue strip down the side of them and as she put them on she could feel heat circling around her legs indicating that they had just been removed from the tumble drier. She then pulled on the white t-shirt and looked in the mirror and saw how it hung from her body like a bin-bag. Then she looked at her hair and saw the snow had caused it get even frizzier. Sighing she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on the fluffy socks Flynn had given her.

As she walked back into the room where Rapunzel and Flynn were she could hear laughing and saw Rapunzel hitting her hand on Flynn's chest. '_Oh god, Rapunzel has a thing for him' _Merida thought to herself. Rapunzel and Flynn still hadn't noticed Merida come into the room causing her to clear her throat loudly to get noticed. Both quickly turned to look at Merida and Flynn stood to collect her wet clothes. "I'll just get these in the dryer for you. Be back in a minute." He said quickly flashing his winning smile in Rapunzel's direction before leaving the room.

When Merida had finally settled into the couch Rapunzel stated to bounce on top of her. "What the hell Punz?" Merida cried.

"What do you think of him?"

"Who?" Merida said even though she knew who she was referring to.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel shrieked

"Oh, he's alright I suppose." Merida teased her friend.

"Alright! He's better than alright. He's amazing. He is funny, smart and he's… he's… just perfect."

Laughing Merida said "Okay, calm down lass. I was only joking around."

"Who was joking around? And without me, that's just wrong?" Flynn said as he caught the end of what Merida was saying. The two girls looked up at Flynn, who was holding three cups of hot chocolate, shocked. "Oh Punzie here was just telling me a joke is all." Merida said trying to divert the conversation.

"Alright I love a good joke. Lay it on me Blondie." Flynn said as he passed the girls their drinks and sat between them on the couch. Rapunzel looked at startled and looked towards Merida for help but instead received a shrug and a smirk.

Rapunzel turned back to Flynn and tried to think of something to say "Err… well… it stats of with a goat and err… there is a man who is selling… umm… golf balls… You know what I don't actually remember." Flynn stared at Rapunzel as she blushed and grabbed her hand and stated rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "It sounded like a great joke. Maybe if you remember it you can tell me it sometime." Rapunzel looked up at him with wide eyes and Merida stared at the two of the like they were crazy, the joke sounded absolutely awful.

Just then Merida's phone went off. She quickly pulled it out and stood up in a panic. "Punz, we need to leave now!"

"What? Why?" Rapunzel asked her friend who was struggling to get her shoes and jacket on at the same time.

"Because my deadline has been moved forward a week due to the bloody weather! That's why."

"Oh my god! Okay calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"What?" Merida stopped what she was doing and looked at Rapunzel, who was still holding Flynn's hand. "How can you say that when I have only got 8 out of 10 my designs sketched and out of those 8 I have 6 which are sewn?" Rapunzel got up and walked over to Merida and helped her untangle herself from her coat in silence. She then slipped on her boots and jacket and turned to Flynn.

"Thank you for everything." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Give me a call when I can come over and pick up Merida's clothes."

"Yeah, or you know for something else." Flynn said smiling shyly at Rapunzel.

"I would like that." Rapunzel returned the smile.

"Oh, my god! Can we continue the flirting some other time? We have a crisis on our hands at the moment." Grabbing Rapunzel's hand she pulled her out the door and shouted bye to Flynn. Before the door fully closed Rapunzel was able to quickly wave bye to Flynn before being whisked off towards her apartment.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for any mistakes. This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** - I obviously don't own Brave, Tangled or Rise of the Guardians... one can only wish!**

* * *

A week had gone by since Rapunzel and Merida bumped into Flynn and every day without fail Rapunzel would call Flynn up and talk to him for at least an hour. It took all of 3 days for Flynn to ask out Rapunzel which she obviously said yes to. It was now the day of the date and Rapunzel was running around like a headless chicken looking for things and trying to get ready while Merida got annoyed as her sketches and fabrics where getting chucked around the apartment. So when the knock on the door finally came Merida was more than relieved.

"Wow, what happened to this place?" Flynn asked while looking around the apartment.

"It's your lass, she is still getting ready. Apparently she can't find anything."

"I do like the sound of that." Flynn said while goofily smiling to himself.

"What?" Merida asked home genuinely confused.

"My lass."

"Oh god, get over yourself." Merida sighed. "Have a seat and I'll get Punz for you." Merida said while gathering some sketches which were thrown across the sofa.

As Merida walked into Rapunzel's room she saw her sitting in her bed in a dress which wasn't zipped up, one shoe on and the other lost somewhere in the chaos and her hair and make-up a mess. "Oh, Punzie what's wrong?" Rapunzel looked up at Merida and started pulling pins out if her hair not saying anything. Merida grabbed some wipes and started to wipe Rapunzel's face clean of smudged make-up. She then zipped up her dress and found her other shoe. While doing her hair Rapunzel started to get anxious again. "Merida? What if it doesn't go well? I really like this guy."

"Flynn seems like an amazing guy and you have so much in common. I know for a fact it's going to go well."

"Okay, I suppose your right. I am just getting worries for nothing."

"And you have absolutely no reason to. You look gorgeous Punz. Flynn would be a fool to screw it up." Merida said as she clipped in a flower into Rapunzel's hair. "There, all done." Rapunzel turned around and hugged Merida and quickly ran out of the room to meet Flynn. By the time Merida left the bedroom both Flynn and Rapunzel had left, so Merida decided to start cleaning the mess and continue with her project.

* * *

After 2 hours of working which resulted in no new ideas Merida decided she needed to take a break. Looking in the fridge she realised there was no food in the house so she phoned up the local pizza planet and ordered her usual, which as the meat supreme. Once she got off the phone she decided to go for a shower to try and relieve some of the tension she had been feeling.

In the shower she carefully avoided getting her hair wet knowing too well that it would only frizz if it was bit dried correctly but she didn't have any time to dry her hair as her deadline was in two weeks and she still needed two more designs. Just as she was rinsing off the last bit of body soap she heard a knock at the door.

Quickly she wrapped a towel around herself and shouted towards the door that she would be a minute. After rummaging in her wardrobe she finally pulled in a blue crop top and the joggers that Flynn had given her a week ago. When she opened the door there stood a boy just taller than herself with hair so light it was almost white. The boy looked up and she was mesmerised with his pale skin and crystal clear blue eyes which were directed toward her head. Merida put her hand in her head and realised that she was still walking around with a messy topknot on her head from her shower. She grabbed the hair tie and yanked it out of her hair and the boys' eyes widened even more as her hair tumbled down her back. "Sorry, I was just in the shower there and forgot I had my hair like that." She said while a blush rested on her cheeks.  
"Why would you even have a shower of you know that you are getting something delivered? That's just plain stupid." The big replied with a look of disgust on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be so fast." Merida said to the delivery boy, looking shocked.

"Well I told you I would be 15 minutes." The boy said while pushing the pizza box towards Merida.

"Okay, seriously calm down. I don't come to your home and act like a tool." Merida scoffed as she yanked the pizza from the box and pulled out her purse. "You know what I'm going to complain. What's your name?"

"Jackson Frost. And please go ahead and complain, just what I need is to be fired."

"Well maybe if you acted a little nicer to your _paying_ customers then they wouldn't complain."

"I do act fucking nice, just not to the ones who make me wait 10 minutes outside their apartments."

"I told you what I was doing and even apologised, so fuck you." Merida yelled at him passing him the money and slamming the door in his face.

"Fucking Scot." He yelled back through the door before he left.

Merida flopped back down onto her sofa and started eat her pizza. As she flicked through the channels she became frustrated with not finding anything good on TV. Not even her favourite show, Cake Boss, could cheer her up. She was in a foul mood no thanks to Jackson.

When she finished her last slice she closed the box and turned back to her designs. So far she had half a sketch drawn and random bits of fabrics stuck to her mannequin which stood in the middle of the room. She walked over to the mannequin and pulled of the materials and picked up a larger piece of blue material. After pinning it onto the mannequin Merida stood back and quickly grabbed her sketch pad and started drawing. The first sketch was thrown away, as was the second and the third but the fourth was the one that Merida knew was perfect.

As she placed her sketch down she glanced over to the clock and realised that it was almost midnight and Rapunzel was still not home. Deciding to stay up for her Merida put the kettle on and quickly got changed into some fluffy pyjamas. She then went on to selecting her favourite movie, Avengers Assemble, and made her tea.

It was only at the part where Iron Man and Thor are fighting when she heard laughing coming from outside the door and a minute later Rapunzel walked in. When she saw Merida she sat beside her on the sofa and dived straight into her date. Merida had to admit that their date was romantic, a dinner, ice skating and then he walked her home in the fresh snow that was falling.

Merida decided against telling her friend of the frustrating night she had but instead showed her the new design she came up with. "Wow, this is amazing." Rapunzel said awe. "I love the neckline."

"Thanks, Punz." Merida said smiling proudly. "Here is the material I'm going to use, the skirt is going to have at least three underskirts I think." She said while handing Rapunzel the materials.

"This is such a pretty blue. You've got to make this for me too!"

"Alright lass." Merida laughed. "Anyway, it's late now and don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. I should probably get some sleep." Rapunzel said while skipping to her bedroom. Merida proceeded to put her designs and fabrics away and decided to go to bed as well.

* * *

**A/N - Honestly I don't like this chapter but I swear it is going to get better! **

**I also think that I will be updating weekly because I go back to school next week and I really need to get my grades to get into Uni. **

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Disney or Dreamworks. :(**

* * *

As the next few days went by Rapunzel was barely in the apartment. Between meeting up with Flynn and school she was only home for nights and occasionally dinner. This meant Merida was able to get on with her work without any distractions. However Merida couldn't help but admit she was feeling lonely, she was indoors working on her designs 24/7 and the longest conversation she had with Rapunzel was about materials for her outfits.

Merida was sitting in a pile of torn papers and fabrics sketching something in her notebook when Rapunzel came in through the door. "Hello Merida!" Rapunzel chirped. "What are we working on today?" She asked peering over Merida's shoulder. Looking up at Rapunzel Merida passed her the notebook.

"Oh! Well this is… interesting" Rapunzel said unsure of what she was looking at.

"Its crap." Merida admitted as she walked towards the kitchen.

"No! I mean it doesn't really look like much but the colour you've created in that corner looks gorgeous." Rapunzel pointed to the page. Merida grabbed ice-cream from the freezer and took the notebook back from Rapunzel. She ripped out the page and chucked it in the bin.

"Mer, what's wrong." Rapunzel looked at her friend, who was aggressively scooping ice cream from the tub, worriedly. "So what you can't think of another design, you've still got a few more days till they all have to be in." Merida just ignored her friend and walked into her room with the tub of ice-cream (she gave up trying to scoop it) and a large spoon.

"You can't mope around forever!" Rapunzel said following her. When she entered her room Rapunzel was in a state of shock, if she thought that their living room was a mess she had no words to describe Merida's bedroom. "This is disgusting! Mer, what the hell!" Merida just looked at her friend and shrugged. "Oh, god. What on earth is that smell!" Rapunzel was now holding her nose while picking up items of clothing from the floor. "Have you even left the house recently?" Merida just shook her head.

"That's it." Rapunzel said while pulling out her phone. "I am cancelling my date and we are going out." Rapunzel exited the room and told Merida to get ready to go out. After a few more scoops Merida set down her ice-cream and walked towards her wardrobe looking for clean clothing. Happy with the white jumper and light washed jeans she had laid out on her bed she jumped into the shower.

* * *

Merida walked out the bathroom door, with her hair in wet ringlets down her back and a white towel wrapped around her body, when Rapunzel came running out of her room anxious to tell Merida something. Merida's eyes widened as the blonde stood in front of her hunched over trying to get her breath back. "Mer… Mer… Merida." Rapunzel now had one hand one Merida's shoulder as she composed herself. "Merdia… Change of plans, because when I was on the phone, Flynn was being too cute and he wouldn't let me cancel out date. He was saying all this cute stuff about how would come find us when we were out and meet me. And he was saying that he would be heartbroken if I did really cancel. And I could just hear the sadness in his voice and I couldn't do it to him, not to my Flynn…"

"Are you going on your date or not" Merida asked trying to get Rapunzel to get to the point.

"Oh, yeah I am. But I told him the only way I would go was if you could come too."

"No way! There is no way I am going to be a third wheel!"

"I know, that's what I told him. But he says that he will bring his roommate too, that way it will be like a double date." Rapunzel beamed.

"Are you kidding, that's even worse! I don't want to meet some random, especially when I am this stressed!" Merida walked back to her room.

"Oh, Merida please." Rapunzel pleaded. "I want to spend time with you and Flynn. Can you please just do this for me?"

Merida looked at her friend and said "Can I still wear my jeans?" Rapunzel just laughed knowing that meant Merida was going.

* * *

The two girls were waiting at the local coffee hut, Merida in her jumper, jeans and red converse and Rapunzel in a grey knitted dress, thick tights and black ankle boots. They were drinking coffee and discussing their excitement for Christmas when the bell on the door went off alarming the people in the café that someone had entered. The girls looked up to see Flynn walking towards them with nobody following him.

"Hey girls." Flynn greeted them as he sat beside Rapunzel. Immediately Rapunzel and Flynn fell into conversation. Merida just sat awkwardly for a few minutes feeling stupid as it was clear that Flynn hadn't brought his roommate along with him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't somebody else to be joining us?" Merida asked irritated.

Flynn looked at Merida and raised one of his eyebrows. "He's coming. Jeez, someone is eager."

Rapunzel snickered as Merida blushed. "Yes, I am eager. Eager to get away from you two and your smooching."

"You mean like this." Flynn turned and started kissing Rapunzel in Merida's face. Huffing she leant back into her seat and slurped her coffee.

The bell went off again but neither Rapunzel nor Flynn broke away from their act of PDA to notice. However when Merida saw who it was her blood started to boil. "Guys." Merida hit the couple on the arm trying to get their attention. "Guys!" Merida tried again.

"What?" Flynn asked, clearly annoyed to be interrupted.

"See him, he is possibly the worst human being I have ever met." Merida nodded her head towards the counter, where a white headed boy, Jackson, stood ordering two drinks.

"Oh, he's cute." Rapunzel said

"You can't even see him."

"Well, he has a cute butt." Rapunzel checked him out. Just then Flynn cleared his throat and Rapunzel looked up at him. "But not as cute as yours." She flicked his nose causing him to beam at her.

"How do you even know him?" Flynn smirked.

"He delivered me a pizza once and was so fucking rude. And that's coming from me."

"You're the annoying redhead." Flynn mumbled to himself. Both Rapunzel and Merida gave him confused looks.

"What was that babe?" Rapunzel asked.

"Huh… Oh, nothing." Just as Flynn said that Jackson started making his way over to the table but stopped when he noticed Merida.

"You." He said sneering at her.

"You." Merida glared back.

"Merida, this is Jack. Jack, Merida" Flynn laughed looking at the two in front of him.

* * *

**A/N - The story is still near the beginning, so it is going to get a lot more interesting. I have also started school again and will be focussing mainly on trying to get into University next year. If I miss and update one week please don't get mad, it will only be because I had a really busy week. **

**Please review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own Dreamworks or Disney :(**

* * *

Jack and Merida sat silently side by side as they watched Rapunzel and Flynn make out. After both of them had realised who their date for the evening was, they hadn't said another word to each other. Of all the dates Merida had been on she knew this one was at the top on her list of bad dates, and she had dated a guy who would only talk about the benefits of putting milk in your tea before the water.

She watched as Flynn pushed his tongue down her friends and thought how lucky Rapunzel was. Just a little under a year ago Rapunzel and Merida had moved into their apartment together with nothing, and now Rapunzel had her dream job and she found her dream guy while Merida was still studying at University, couldn't get a job anywhere and hadn't dated a guy in the last four months. She was brought out of her thoughts but a sniggering to her left. Turning her head away from the couple in front of her she saw Jack sitting with his headphones in and watching something on his smartphone. "Are you serious?" Merida asked while pulling out one of his headphones.

"Oi, what the hell!" Jack moaned turning to face Merida.

"What the hell yourself! You're on a date for fuck-sake, stop being so anti-social."

"What and watching two people swap saliva is better? And this doesn't seem like much of a date."

"Yeah, well it is."

"I can't believe I gave up a night out with guys for you." Jack mumbled to himself while putting his headphone back in.

"Well, I'm sorry for ruing a night of drinking and slagging off girls."

Jack who was shocked that Merida had heard him turned back towards her. "You know what, you should be. Tonight would have been legendary."

"Who the hell says 'legendary' and means it?" Merida said while making quotation marks with her hands when she said legendary.

"Plenty of people actually." Jack said raising his voice. By this point Flynn and Rapunzel had stopped groping each other and where watching the two along with most of the café.

"Yeah, like who?" Merida yelled back.

"Barney from 'How I met your Mother', my friend Hiccup when he's drunk… er…" Jack trailed of unable to think of anybody else.

"Is that is? See nobody says 'legendary' and means it cause it sound cocky and arrogant and something a 13 year old boy would say when he is trying to look cool!"

"Guys, as great as the conversation is could you both shut up?" Flynn said causing Jack and Merida to turn around showing identical faces of flared noses and a sneer on both their lips.

"She started it!" Jack pointed to the red haired and faced girl next to him.

"What? Me? You're the one who put in your headphone!" Merida defended herself.

"I don't know who started it but what I do know is that I want you two out of my café!" This time the voice wasn't from anyone at their table but from the manager who was standing over them. "You've disturbed my customers so I need you both to leave." Merida grabbed her jacket and stormed out the café with Rapunzel running after her. Flynn turned to look at Jack and just shook his head. As Jack left Flynn apologised to the manager and left too.

"Merida! Wait!" Rapunzel called down the street as she ran after the fuming redhead.

"What?" Merida yelled as Rapunzel caught up to her.

"Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Me! I did fuck-all! It was all fucking his fault." She pointed towards Jack who looked to be in a heated conversation with Flynn up the street.

"Mer, I don't care who's fault it was. Tonight was supposed to be a night where you and I have fun and you've ruined that!"

"Well, how are we supposed to spend time together when you have your face stuck to your boyfriends all night?"

"Look, I'm sorry about being engrossed in Flynn all night but please just calm down and maybe we can still enjoy tonight?"

"Oi, what's your problem?" Jack pulled at Flynn's sleeve. Ignoring him Jack tugged again. "What the hell? I'm trying to talk to you?"

"And I was trying to have a good night." Flynn turned around towering over Jack.

"Well from what I saw you had a great night."

"Yeah, it was till you ruined it. You're such a prick sometimes, you know that."

"Come on, this time it wasn't even my fault."

"You started arguing with a girl in the middle of a café! Tell me how that is not your fault?"

"She actually started it."

"Fuck you." Flynn began to walk away from the white-haired boy.

"Flynn, come on. I was only joking." When Flynn didn't stop walking Jack stared to run after him. "Mate, come on." When Jack finally reached Flynn they had reached the bottom of the street where their dates where.

The four stood awkwardly unsure of what they should say until Flynn decided to break the silence. "Look, I know the night has been a bit awkward so far but I don't think we need to end it now. There is this new club open just a couple streets down, we could go see what it's like?"

"I don't know, I just want to go home now." Merida moaned.

"Yeah, me too." Jack agreed not looking at her.

"Well, I think it sounds great." Rapunzel said as she took Flynn hand. "I mean there will be a lot more people there so Merida if you get angry with somebody you can just talk to somebody else. That the best bit about clubs!"

"Let's vote then." Flynn said. "I'm in."

"Yeah, me too." Rapunzel agreed.

"No." both Jack and Merida said at the same time causing both to look at each other and frown.

"Looks like we are going then." Flynn announced as he and Rapunzel started walking down the street.

"What? It was split half and half! How is that fair?" Merida complained.

"Nope, Jack is a dick so he doesn't get a vote." Flynn glared at Jack.

"Fucking hell mate, I'm sorry I ruined your night but going to a club isn't going to make this night any better!" Jack complained.

"I'll forgive you if you agree to go." Flynn smirked towards Jack.

Glaring, Jack agreed to go to the club. "Well I still am not going!" Merida said and she crossed her arms.

"Mer, please!" Rapunzel begged her friend.

"Punz, I am tired, stressed and I want to go to my bed!"

"If she's doesn't have to go then I'm not going." Jack said.

"She's going." Rapunzel reassured Jack. "Please Mer. It'll be fun, I promise. You may even get inspiration there."

After a few minutes of contemplation Merida said "I'm not even dressed to go to a club."

"You look fine."

"Who wears a jumper and jeans to a club?"

"Fine, we can stop by the apartment on the way home then, that way I can change too." Rapunzel grinned.

Flynn and Jack where at their own apartment to get ready while the girls went back to theirs. Both Merida and Rapunzel where standing in Rapunzel's room looking for outfits.

"This one is cute, it would look great on you." Rapunzel pulled out a deep orange skater dress and passed it to Merida.

Merida held the dress up to herself. "It clashes too much with my hair."

"Then what about this one?" Rapunzel passed her a yellow tube skirt and white tank top.

"It's cute but I don't think I could wear it to a club."

"Well, you have a look because I can't seem to find anything that looks good. I don't think I'll be going at this rate!"

Merida walked over to the wardrobe and was amazed with the amount of clothing inside. "You can't find anything that looks good! Punz, you have a billion dresses in here!"

"But they're not good enough!"

"What do you mean?"

"I want a dress perfect for Flynn!"

"Well, I don't think any of these will fit him." Merida laughed as she her up two dresses in front of her.

"You know what I mean Mer."

Sitting down next to her Rapunzel, Merida asked. "Why are you trying to get so dressed up for some guy?"

"He's not just some guy." Rapunzel quickly defended Flynn. "He's Flynn, he's perfect and sweet and cute and smart and everything. Flynn is the best person I have ever met. He's not just my boyfriend but my best friend too."

"You really want to look special don't you?"

"Well obviously, I don't want him looking at other girls."

"Punz, I think you could dress in joggers and he would still only have eyes for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. But if you really want to look special then I do have this one dress that I've been making for your birthday. I finished it yesterday so if you would really like to wear it then you can." Merida said before she went to her room and collected the dress from her mannequin.

Merida entered Rapunzel's room again holding a purple dress that was tight around her chest and flowed down from her waist to her mid-thigh. "Merida, this is beautiful! It's for me?" Rapunzel took the dress in her hand and looked shocked.

Laughing Merida said "Yes, it should fit perfectly to your body. I thought the colour would look amazing on you."

"I love it so much!" Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Merida and engulfed her into a giant hug.

"I'm glad." Merida beamed.

"But what are you going to wear?"

"I saw something in your wardrobe that I think I may be able to pull off."

When Flynn and Jack arrived at the apartment both Flynn and Jack where surprised. "Wow, babe you look perfect." Flynn said as he walked over to kiss Rapunzel. Jack just stared at Merida amazed at how well the deep blue dress hung to her curves and the how perfectly her hair fell over her shoulder. "Looks like Jack is speechless for once." Flynn laughed.

"What… oh. Rapunzel you look great. Merida I suppose you look nice, although I feel like your hair is going attack me or something." Jack said looking into Merida's eyes.

"Well Jackson you look handsome too, I mean if you're into the trying to hard look." Merida smirked towards Jack.

"It's Jack." He frowned.

"But if I remember correctly you told me it was Jackson."

"I was working, I had to give my full name." Suddenly Jack remembered that Merida was going to complain but his boss hadn't moaned at him yet. "You never complained." Jack smirked.

Merida's face started to redden. "It's only because you looked so pathetic and I was really busy with my project."

Jack stepped closer to her and almost whispered. "You sure it wasn't because I looked so hot?" dragging out the word 'so'.

Merida pushed past him out of the apartment followed by Flynn and Rapunzel who were both snickering at their friends. "You never denied it!" Jack called behind them as he shut the door.

* * *

**A/N - I kinda like this chapter. I hope you all do to. :) Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Please review... It makes my day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own Disney or Dreamworks. :(**

* * *

The club was filled with sweaty bodies grinding one each other and couples making out in every corner. Luckily the four where able to grab a booth before they were all full. Flynn and Jack decided to head straight towards the bar leaving the girls at the booth.

"He's quite cute, don't you think?" Merida asked Rapunzel as she looked towards a black haired boy on the dance floor.

"Merida you can't be looking at other boys when you are on a date!"

"I'm not on date! This double date was over before it even started!"

"Does he know that?" Rapunzel nodded towards Jack and Flynn who were coming back towards the table with drinks.

"First round is on me!" Jack said as he lay down the drink on the table.

"Jack, reassure Punzie here that this date is over." Merida said as she grabbed her drink.

"This date was over when I found out it was crazy here." Jack laughed as Merida glared at him.

"Well it is still weird that Merida is already checking out guys." Rapunzel said.

"Not really, I mean it's not like she has to move on or anything." Jack claimed.

"Dude, you're just saying that because you got that girls number at the bar. It is a little weird to be checking out other people when you were literally on a date with somebody the same day." Flynn said taking a seat next to Rapunzel in the booth.

"So who does fireball over here like?" Jack asked the group.

"The one who can't keep his hands to himself." Rapunzel pointed to the boy who was now running his hands all over the girl he was dancing with.

"Wow! Merida, you can sure pick them." Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I just said he was nice looking." Merida defended herself.

"Well he looks like he is having a great time. Come on let's dance." Rapunzel said as she slipped out of the booth pulling Merida with her.

"Are you not going to follow your girlfriend?" Jack asked as the girls made their way to the dance floor.

"No, she needs some time with Merida I think." Flynn responded.

"I'm surprised. She usually has you on a short lease."

"Fuck up mate. I don't do everything with her."

"You've been with her almost every day since you've met her! You could have gone to guys' night tonight but instead dragged me along with you."

"Look, I don't want to mess this one up. Rapunzel is different, even you can see that. I don't want to do something stupid causing her to leave!"

"Yeah, you're right she is different. She actually like you for you, she treats you like a fucking human and she doesn't seem like the person to screw up your relationship. But if you keep smothering her she is going to get fed up."

"Coming from you! You haven't had a relationship in years, you don't know a fucking thing!" Flynn said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I'm just trying to help. I can't deal with you moping around the house again because she cheated on you with your best friend!"

"Ex-best friend." Flynn corrected him.

"You know what I mean. You were a mess when she screwed you over, so you need to be careful."

"I know you are only trying to help but stop. Rapunzel and I are great, so let's stop discussing my ex's and go join our dates." Flynn said as left the booth to find Rapunzel and Merida.

"Your date and her devil friend you mean." Jack called out to him as he followed his friend onto the dance floor.

* * *

After jumping, swaying and grinding about the dance floor to dubstep, a slightly slower song began to play dividing couples into pairs and the odd singles leaving the area. Merida made her way towards the bar to cool herself down followed by Jack who took the seat next to her.

"Pretty impressive out there." Jack said while nudging Merida's shoulder.

"Yeah? No bad yourself." Merida nudged him back.

"So anyone here caught your eye? Apart from Mr Grabby over there." Jack pointed towards the guy Merida had previously found cute.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny." Merida said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Seen anyone you like?"

"Not that it is any of your business but there is a wee brunette over there." Merida motioned towards a group of boys laughing.

Jack looked over to where Merida had pointed and a smirk grew on his face. "Go talk to him then."

"What? Nah, I'm alright lad." Merida said as she leaned against the bar sipping her drink.

"Why not? What could happen? Plus it is only fair that you get some tonight, especially when I got that blondes number at the beginning of the evening."

"I dunno…" Merida looked hesitantly over to the group of boy.

"Look he's coming this way, now is your chance to talk." Jack pushed Merida towards the boy who was walking over to the bar.

"Watch yourself." The boy said as Merida fell into his side. "Hi, are you okay?"

Quickly composing herself Merida replied. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm okay are you?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Can I get you a drink…?"

"Merida. My name is Merida."

"Oh, that's cute. My name is Henry but my friends call me Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Merida said looking at the boy confused.

"Yeah, I know it's weird, it's just what they call me."

"No it's not that. I swear I have heard that name before."

"Well I don't know many Hiccups myself but there could always be another." Just as Hiccup had finished speaking Jack came up behind Merida smirking.

"Hey Hic, what's up? I thought you were on a guy's night at Kristoff's?"

"Hey Jack. Jack this is Merida, Merida this is my friend Jack. We were at Kristoff's but it got boring so we thought we would come here. What happened to your date?"

"Two words, fucking crazy." Jack said smirking at Merida. Hiccup laughed while Merida glared at Jack.

"Did you ditch her or something then? Where is Flynn and what's her name… Rapunzel?"

"Yeah that her, they are on the dance floor." Jack pointed towards the couple who were swaying across the dance floor. "And as for my date, here she is. I was the one who encouraged her to talk to you. She was just telling me how hot you were." Jack gestured at Merida. Hiccups mouth opened to form a perfect circle while Merida's face grew red and her glared deepened.

"Merida and you?" Hiccup burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, but Merida is way out of your league dude!"

Merida grinned smugly at Jack. "Her?" Jack pointed at the red head. "Out of my league? If she is out of my league there is no way you could get her."

Hiccup turned towards a smiling Merida and said. "No offense Merida but I don't want to date you, you see I have a girlfriend already, which Jack knows. I was only buying you a drink as a friend and to say sorry for crashing into you."

"Oh, it's no problem. She's a lucky lass. And it was Jack here that caused our collision. In his mind he was hoping for you to publicly humiliate me by turning me down, so then he could rub it in my face." Merida said.

"Merida is out of my league?" Jack continued to ask ignoring what the other two were saying.

"Clearly Jack here is no fun. Would you like to join us at our table?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Hiccup ordered and brought a tray of drinks over to a table with Jack and Merida where three guys sat. As he lay the tray down on the table Hiccup began to introduce the boys to Merida. "This is Kristoff," He pointed to a muscular blond man who smiled politely towards her. "Guy," A tanned man was grinned widely towards her "And this is Aster." Merida turned to look at Aster who was smiling at her and ran his hand through his hair when she smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Merida." Merida said as she took a seat.

"Jack's date." Hiccup added as her passed the drinks out.

"You're the one who made Jack miss lad's night? I totally understand why." Aster said as Merida started to blush. "How did Jack manage to get you?"

"What? You can't mean that? Merida is not too hot for me!" Jack shrieked causing his friends to laugh and pat him sympathetically on the back.

"Jack, Merida here is too hot for any of us. Especially you." Aster laughed at Jack shocked face.

"Thanks Aster." Merida smiled. "So, I'm guessing you aren't from here either?" she said as she clocked his accent.

"Nah, Australia's finest." He said gesturing to himself. "Let me guess, Scotland?"

"Yep, I moved just over a year ago. What about you guys, are you also from New York?" she asked the other boys around her.

"Hiccup, Jack and I have lived here since the beginning." Guy said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I moved here for University from abroad. You know how it is, the best opportunities are in New York." Kristoff said.

"So is that where you all met? University?" Merida asked.

"No." Jack said staring at Merida causing her to glare back.

"Well, Jack, Flynn and I all went to school together but I met Guy and Kristoff at the University." Hiccup answered Merida.

"What about you then, how did you meet these guys?" Merida asked Aster.

"I have a part-time job at pizza planet where Jack works."

"Oh, how I pity you. Having to work with Jack must be awful." Merida laughed at Jacks frown.

"Like you're such an angel. I hadn't even met you and you were already the worst customer I had ever met." Jack said leaning forward on the table.

"Wait, this is the crazy red-head. The way you explained her made her seem like a monster. Mate, she's far off that." Merida glared towards.

"What did you say about me?" Merida raised her voice.

"Just all the thing that are true. How your hair is like a home for wildlife, your skin is kind of pale and you have way too many freckles." Jack said confidently.

"My hair was frizzy because I had just pulled it out of a bun, some people find freckles attractive and your skin is paler than mine for god sake!" Merida leaned across the table.

"Yes, but I pull of the paleness." Jack said inches away from Merida's face, as he too had leaned across the table.

"You really don't, white hair and a pale face, you look like a bloody ghost!"

"You look like one of the seven hundred Weasley's."

"Don't you dare mock Harry Potter!"

"Guys, do you hear yourself? You are arguing over fuck all!" Aster said causing both Jack and Merida to look at him in shock as if they had forgotten they were in public.

"It's been lovely meeting you all but I think I am going to go find my friend now." Merida said as she left the boys.

"Jack, why are you such an asshole?" Aster said as he went to follow Merida.

* * *

"You alright?" Merida turned around to find Aster walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just needed some air." Merida said as she turned back to the busy street in front of her.

"You and Jack really don't get on do you?"

"I don't know, I mean I've only met him once before, but he is such a dick."

"That's just Jack for you." Looking over concerned at Merida Aster walked closer. "You sure nothing else is bothering you?"

"Honestly I'm just frustrated with my design project. I shouldn't even be out tonight, I need to finish all my designs and I feel like I'm stuck." Merida huffed.

"Stuck?"

"You know, not moving forward. Not only with my designs, I'm not moving forward with anything. I'm still studying, living in the same place and hanging around with the same people I did when I moved here. I'm stuck!"

"You never hanged out with me before."

"I wouldn't call standing outside a club 'hanging out'."

"Well, would you?" Aster said cocking his head to the left slightly.

"What?" Merida turned to face him.

"Would you want to hang out with me, only me?"

"Like a date?"

"Your words."

"I don't know. Aster you seem lovely but I only met you like twenty minutes ago. I'm not the girl who finds love at first sight, that more Rapunzel's thing."

"It's alright, you're too good for me anyway." He said laughing. "Hopefully we can be friends?"

"Of course. You seem to be the only other person who understand how irritating Jack is."

"Merida! I love discussing Jack's many irritable traits. It's my number one hobby." The two smiled at one and other. "Let's go inside, it's getting cold."

* * *

When they got back inside the club Merida decided to find Rapunzel to go home. After searching the dance floor and the bar she gave up and sat back down at their booth. Pulling out her phone she realised that it was already 01:45, no wonder she was tired, she hadn't stayed up this late in the past three months. She called Rapunzel to try to find her but nobody answered, when she finished texting her two people slid into the booth too. She looked up hoping it would be her best friend and Flynn but no such luck. Instead it was Jack and Aster. "Have you seen Punz?"

"Yup." Jack said grinning.

"Where?" Merida replied unamused.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Why would you not?"

"What Jack is trying to say is that your friend has…" Aster said trying to tell Merida the information she desired.

"Shh! don't tell her. I want to see how much she wants to know. What will you do for me in return for this information?" Jack interrupted him.

"Jack Frost, you are a bastard. Just tell me where she is." Merida said getting angry.

"I don't think so." Jack said smiling like a mad man.

"Just tell her mate." Aster said.

"Neither of you are any fun." Jack huffed leaning back into the booth. "Rapunzel left with Flynn."

"What?" Merida said confused.

"Rapunzel. And. Flynn. Have. Gone. Back. To. My. Apartment." Jack said slowing down each word.

"Are you serious? I'm leaving." Merida stormed towards the exit.

* * *

Merida was power walking through the streets of New York at 2 o'clock in the morning with Jack and Aster running behind her. "Merida! Stop!" Jack shouted but Merida just ignored him and walked even faster. Finally Aster caught up to her and pulled her to stop.

"Merida, look you can't be walking around the streets at the time alone. Let us walk you home." Aster tried to reason with her.

"I can take care of myself." Merida said as she tried to push her way past.

Jack had now caught up to them and was panting heavily. "Stop… being… stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. Just leave me alone." Merida wriggled out of Asters grasp and started walking again.

"I don't think so." Aster said as he grabbed Merida's wrist.

"Let me go." Merida looked into Asters eyes.

"Not until you let us walk you home."

"No!"

"Merida, stop being so bloody you." Jack said causing Merida to stare at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Merida raised her eyebrows.

"I mean stop being so stubborn and Scottish and bratty!"

"I am not a brat." Merida almost yelled.

"Yes you are, now come on." Jack started to drag her down the street but Merida wasn't going to let him win that easily so made herself as heavy as possible. "Aster, a little help?" Jack gestured towards Merida. Aster easily picked Merida up and tossed her over his shoulder as Jack began to lead the way to Merida's apartment.

* * *

As they arrived at Merida's apartment Aster put her down allowing her to unlock the door. "You can go now." She said before closing the door on the two. She proceeded to stripping herself of her dress and throwing it across the living room while stepping out of her heels. She then pulled on a large t-shirt and put a braid in her hair as she walked around the kitchen making herself a quick snack before going to bed. Just as she was about to pour milk into her cereal there was a knock on the door, annoyed thinking it was Rapunzel Merida didn't bother grabbing something to cover her legs. "'Bout time you got home, why would you leave and not…" she said only stopping to see Jack staring at her smirking and leaning against the doorframe. When she tried close the door on him he pushed it open before it could close fully. "Why are you here?" she huffed still pushing on the door.

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Or you could just leave."

"Don't think so Weaslette." He said as he pushed the door open enough for himself to fit through.

"Leave." She demanded holding the door open.

"Nice legs." He said appreciating her sculpted legs which looked as if they went on forever.

"Shut up." She said feeling a blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway I need to kip here tonight." He jumped onto the couch throwing her dress, which fell upon there, to the floor.

"What, why?" she said picking up her dress and grabbing her cereal to accompany him on her couch.

"Cause Flynn and Goldie are at it like rabbits, so the apartment is out of bounds at the moment."

"Why didn't you just stay with Aster?"

"I was planning to until he told me that his roommate's girlfriend is round and that's one crazy train I can afford to avoid!" he said as he took a spoonful of her cereal.

"She that bad?"

"The worst." He said as he jumped up from his seat and walked down the hall. "So where is your bedroom?"

"Fist on the left." She said without thinking, after realising what she had just done, she quickly ran towards her room. "Why?"

Lying on her bed smirking he replied "Well, where do expect me to sleep?"

"Not here!" she said trying to push him off her bed.

"You know for a lot of girls this would be a dream for them."

"What?"

"Me on their bed."

"You're a pig." She said hitting his stomach. He sat up, surprised Merida thought he was getting up to leave the room, but instead he pulled of his shirt and lay on the bed again. She stared in silence at his toned stomach, he wasn't super built but it was defined enough for Merida to appreciate.

"Can you leave? I want to sleep." Jack said as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Get out!" after pushing him and getting no response except a light snore Merida made her way to Rapunzel's room and decided to sleep in there for the night.

* * *

**A/N - This was the longest chapter so far! Woohoo! School is piling on the work at the moment so my next update might be a bit late. Sorry. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks :(**

* * *

Rapunzel and Flynn crept into the apartment quietly at 10:30am hoping not to wake Merida however as soon as they walked into the kitchen they discovered her to be awake and making tea. "Hey, guys would you like some?" Merida said as she mixed in her sugar.

"Merida, what are you doing up? It's not even 11!" Rapunzel said shocked seeing Merida awake in the morning.

"It's all due to your mattress. That thing is the softest thing I have ever slept on, best sleep I've ever had."

"I told you to get one but you couldn't see past the price tag. But anyway, what were you doing in my room?"

"Well because you decided to room with Flynn for the night Jack thought he would do the same." Merida replied watching as Rapunzel's checks redden and Flynn chuckle.

"Where is he? Is he still asleep now?"

"He doesn't wake up before 1pm so he'll not be up yet." Flynn said as he took a seat at the breakfast table. "But where is he? Didn't sleep with you did he?" Flynn raised his eyebrow question Merida.

"What? NO! He did not sleep with me or in the same bed or even room for that matter!" Merida's said almost yelling.

"So he's in your room?" Rapunzel asked.

"Aye, the scum bag took my bed before I even realised what he was doing."

"Merida I am so proud of you. Usually you would act irrational and get annoyed over something like this but you did the right thing by leaving him be and sleeping in my room." Rapunzel beamed.

"I'm naw letting him get away with it." Merida raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? He's done it already." Flynn said while stuffing his mouth with muffins on the table.

"I mean this." Merida pulled a large bucket of water onto the table allowing some of it to spill.

"Merida don't be stupid! You are going to ruin your bed." Rapunzel said as she tried to pull the bucket away from the redhead.

"It's already ruined with that idiot lying on it. I was going to have to burn it anyway." Merida pulled the bucket back off the table and made her way to her room. Standing over her bed she readied the bucket as both Flynn and Rapunzel stood by the door, Rapunzel still trying to convince Merida that it was a bad idea and Flynn holding out his phone to get it on video. Carefully she tipped the bucket and all at once Merida and Flynn burst out laughing while Rapunzel gasped and stood stunned at what had just happened while Jack automatically sat up swearing and dripping wet.

"What the fuck?" Jack stood up allowing the water to drip down his bare torso and ran his hand through his now wet hair making it stay back.

"Now that you are up, you can leave." Merida said pointing to the door.

"I can't leave like this."

"Yes, yes you can."

"Right." Jack pushed his way past the group staring at him and slammed the door shut on the bathroom. Merida followed him and started pounding on the door.

"Oi. Get your scrawny ass out here! I never said you could have a shower, I told you to leave."

All that she got in reply was "Fuck off." And the shower starting.

"He's going to get it when he gets out." Merida said as she made her way back into her room to change and clean up the mess.

* * *

When Jack finally emerged from the bathroom, in nothing but a towel and a bundle of dirty clothes in his arms, he walked into the living room and tossed his clothes at Merida and sat down on the sofa next to Flynn and Rapunzel.

Dropping the clothes Merida looked at Jack as said "What do you want me to do with those?"

"Wash them. You ruined them, you wash them." Jack said simply as she grabbed the remote off Flynn and started flicking through the channels.

"I don't think so. You had that coming."

"Guys I seriously can't listen to you bicker right now. I'll wash your clothes and Merida you finish your work." Rapunzel stood up taking his clothes to the kitchen.

"Yeah, go do your work Merida." Jack said smugly.

"And Jack, stop being an asshole." Rapunzel shouted back causing Merida to snigger and Jacks pouting face.

Merida walked over to her desk and proceeded to draw after 15 minutes of drawing Jack wandered over to her and hovered over her shoulder to observe what she was doing. "That's really cool." Jack said causing Merida to jump in surprise.

"Erm… thanks?"

"No, I mean it. That is really good."

"I don't know I already I have one that looks a bit like that." She said as she pulled open her design book to show him her previous designs. "I only need one more design to complete my assignment but I feel like I have made everything I can."

"Are they all female designs?" Jack said as he flicked through the book.

"Yeah, we have never made anything for guys before."

"Why don't you make your last one male?"

"I just told you, I've never made anything for a guy before. Plus I don't even have a male mannequin."

"I'll be your mannequin." He said as he stood up showing of his body, only covered with a towel.

"I don't know. I mean sometimes I will have an idea randomly and work on it then. I need someone who can be there 24/7."

"Well, lucky for you I am off for the next week."

"And you can't piss me off."

"I can't make any promises there." Jack smiled.

"Jack if I say yes, I am basically putting all of my trust in you."

"Look Merida. For this next week I will do anything you need me to do okay. I'll be a slave for you." He sang the last bit while attempting to do a body roll which caused his towel to almost slip.

Merida laughed as Jacks face started to redden. "Jack will you be my mannequin?"

"I would be my pleasure." Jack bowed while holding onto his slipping towel.

"Thank you, now go and see if your clothes are ready."

* * *

Later that day Merida was emailing her teacher asking if it was acceptable for her to design a male outfit. Once she got the okay she was looking for, she instantly started sketching and researching male designs. By the end of her research she had created a binder filled with ideas and sent Jack a text telling him when he was to come over. For the first time in months she was able to sleep without worrying about her assignment not being finished.

* * *

**A/N - I know this is late and short and awful! I just needed this chapter up so I could continue with the story how I want.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. It's just because the Scottish referendum is happening very soon, so I still need to decide what I am going to vote and every time I make up my mind something changes it. :/ Really confused at the moment.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know because I have a few but would love to see where this story goes.**

**As always please review, it makes my day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Disney or Dreamworks. :(**

* * *

Merida was woken up the next day to the door a load thumping on the door. Dragging herself out of bed and pulling on a pair of short to accompany the t-shirt she wore to bed, she shuffled over to the door yawning.

"Morning sunshine." Jack said from the other side of the door once Merida opened it.

"Why are you here?" Merida said confused.

"You texted me telling me to come over at 11." Jack made his way into the apartment.

"Read it again, it says 1."

"11, 1, the same thing."

"No, it's really not but seeing as you're here I can start." Merida pushed Jack to her desk. "Undress."

"What?" Jack said flustered.

"Take off your clothes."

"Why?"

"Well in order for me to dress you, you need to be undressed first."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, just didn't think you would be so forward." Jack stripped himself of his t-shirt and trouser till he was standing in only his boxers.

"Great, now I made this one last night so try it on so I can see how it looks." Merida passed his a dress shirt and pair of smart trousers. Once Jack had pulled on the items Merida quickly began to pin things into place while mumbling to herself and writing in her notebook. "Go have a look. What do you think?"

Jack stood in front of a mirror and was surprisingly shocked. "Wow, Merida this is really good. I usually look awful in purple because I am so pale but… wow."

"Yeah? Not too dark?"

"Nope, perfect." Merida felt herself blush at his comment and passed him the next piece to try on.

"This one is not finished yet but just bear with me."

"I thought you only needed one?"

"Yeah I do, but I am still getting comfortable with making guys clothes so I need to start small. I have some ideas though for the real one, I was thinking 'Ice King' sort of thing because then you could enter at the same time as my last female model whose dress is like fire."

"Model?" Jack stopped Merida's hand which was pinning his shirt.

"Yeah, you are going to be walking out on the stage with my models."

"No I'm not."

"But this is being made specifically for you."

"I thought I was only your mannequin."

"Jack please! I need you to do this." Merida begged him.

"No, I will not make a fool of myself for you."

"What do you mean, me?"

"I wouldn't even do this for my sister."

"Jack, seriously I will do anything for you. It's too late to get a male model now as the show is this weekend."

"Anything?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Anything." Merida said hopefully.

"Fine, but you better keep your word." Jack said letting go of her hands.

Continuing to pin the clothes Merida smiled to herself. "So you have a sister?"

"What?" Jack said caught off guard.

"You said before that you had a sister."

"Yeah, her name is Emma, she's 15."

"Do you see her a lot?"

"Nah, not really. She goes to a private school abroad so only on the holidays really." Jack said sadly.

"Sucks doesn't it."

"Hmm?"

"Do you forget? My entire family is in Scotland, as much as they annoy me I do miss them."

"Sorry. Are you going to see them soon?"

"Hopefully, I think my brothers are going to come over for the holidays which will be nice."

"Brothers?"

"Hamish, Hubert and Harris. They're 17."

"Triplets? Well, I can't wait to meet them."

"What?" Merida stopped adjusting the material on Jacks torso to look up at his face confused.

"Your brothers, it'll be nice to meet them." Jack said looking down at her.

"Aye, cause that's why they came all this way, to meet you."

"Don't blame them." Jack smirked as Merida stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

After Merida got all his measurements she sat down to starting her actually piece while Jack watched TV. "Merida I'm going to order a pizza, okay?" Jack called out as he punched in Pizza Planets number.

"Cheese!" Merida shouted back. As Jack ordered the pizza Merida pinned on the collar to the shirt and began cutting at various blue materials.

"Pizza will be 10 minutes." Jack said as he wandered back over to Merida. "How much more do you have to do?"

"Well I've just made the shirt but I still need to make the waist-coat, jacket and I am undecided if I should make trousers or a kilt."

"Trousers. I am not wearing a skirt."

"What's wrong with a kilt?" Merida said offended.

"It's a skirt, call it a skirt."

"A kilt looks very handsome actually. If there is one thing that I miss about Scotland it's the appreciation for a kilt, everyone just thinks of it as a big joke. I love a man in a kilt."

"They look wrong."

"Whatever you say, I think it is going to have to be trousers anyway. I don't have enough time to make a good kilt."

"Isn't that just awful." Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Besides only a man could wear a kilt."

"Babe, I'm the manliest man you'll ever meet." Jack said showing off his muscles.

"So strong! My knees, they're weak." Merida squealed while giggling, as Jack went over to the thumping at the door.

"Ha. Ha. You make fun of me but I have food." Jack said as he re-entered the room empty handed.

"Where?" Merida said confused.

"Here." Said a voice from outside the room.

"Aster?" Merida asked.

Aster walked into the room and laid the pizza onto the table. "Yep, I was just delivering my last order of the day and was going to leave when Jack told me to come in, is that okay?"

"What?" Merida said as she looked up from stuffing her face with pizza. "Yeah sure, grab a seat and a slice."

Aster sat down next to Merida and leaned over her to grab a slice of pizza, allowing Merida to be engulfed in his aftershave which she had to admit was really good. Jack looked over at her and raised his eyebrow causing Merida scowl at him as Aster talked about his day at work.

After the pizza had been finished Merida took a break and decided to put on a movie. "Is Captain America okay?"

"Yeah that's okay." Aster said as he moved over to allow Merida to sit down. "To be honest, I've never really like Captain America much, he's always been my least favourite Avenger."

"He's my favourite." Both Jack and Merida said at the same time causing them to look at each other shocked that they agreed on something.

"Looks like you both have something in common after all." Aster laughed as the movie started.

* * *

Sometime during the movie Merida had allowed Aster to wrap his arm around her and her head to lean on his chest, making them look like a couple and Jack feel like an awkward third wheel. "Merida, erm… it's half 4. Maybe I should come back tomorrow." Jack said grabbing his stuff to leave.

"What, NO!" Merida accidentally shouted as she pushed herself off Aster. "I need you to stay a little bit more."

"Yeah, I should probably leave anyway. This has been great Merida maybe we can do it again soon?" Aster said to Merida.

"Yeah, I would like that." Merida said biting her lip.

When Aster left Merida and Jack went back over to her desk, so Merida could continue with her designs. "So you and Aster?" Jack said as he held a bow of pins.

"What?" Merida said.

"Do you like him?"

"Well yeah, he's becoming a good friend."

"Friend."

"Yes, friend."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be friends with you."

"What? Yes he does." Merida huffed.

"No, not Aster, he doesn't do the whole friends who are girls thing. You either sleep with him or you mean nothing to him."

"Shut up, Aster is lovely. He doesn't want to date me."

"Nobody said date, I said sleep. As in fuck. Plus you've already agreed to go on a date with him."

"No I didn't."

"To quote you: 'Aye ya did.'"

"When?"

"When you said you would like to meet up soon all seductive like."

"I was not being seductive, I was meaning to meet up as friends."

"Okay, just be careful Merida. Aster is brutal with girls, as he says 'use them and abuse them.'"

"Look thank you for looking out for me, but I can handle it myself."

"Hmm."

"What now?" Merida huffed

"Nothing just… Do you never let anyone take care of you? Where you one of those super babies that came out of the womb talking and walking firing a gun."

"It was a bow and arrow, actually." Merida laughed.

"Sorry your highness, for getting one tiny detail wrong." Jack bowed causing his clothes to ruffle and a few pins to fall.

"Don't move." Merida stood him up.

"But seriously, why don't you let others look out for you?"

"I dunno, I just don't see why anyone else should have to watch my back when I could do it myself and do a better job of it too."

"But that's the point, you can't watch your own back."

"Aye, ye can. Look." Merida walked over to the standing mirror and turned around so her back was facing it, she turned her head back to look in the mirror and said "See."

"Doesn't count."

"Aye it does."

"Whatever. But I'm still warning you about Aster. He's not as sweet as you may think, I've seen it first-hand alright?"

"Okay, I'll take what you have to say on board but I still think you are wrong Frost-bite." Merida laughed.

"Merida, I'm serious. Be careful." Jack said looking into her eyes causing a lump to form in Merida's throat. Too scared to open her mouth she simply nodded her head and shifted her gaze elsewhere.

Clearing her throat Merida said "That's you done." Jack quickly got changed and collected his stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Merida." Jack smiled as he closed the door behind himself. Merida leaned against the door as she tried to steady her beating heart-beat, unsure as to what caused it to beat so fast in the first place. Just as she pushed herself up off the door her phone vibrated

Jack: Seeing as you only got up when I arrived, you should really shower. YOU STINK!

Merida laughed and made her way to the bathroom to do just as Jack said, shower.

* * *

**A/N - I feel like every update I am saying I am sorry for being late, but seriously I am SO sorry. **

**I've also been working on another Jarida fic but I am not sure if I should put it up yet, let me know what you think.**

**The ideas I got in the review for this story where really good, thank you to everyone that put in suggestions. I deferentially know where this story is going to go and most of the suggestions will be used too. :D**

**Today is the day when Scotland decide if they are going to be independent or not... Scary stuff. (By the time some of you read this you will probably already know the outcome but I am now just waiting until 4:00am to find out.) - In case any of you are wondering I voted Yes, I feel as though it was the best decision for Scotland, but tbh I wouldn't mind either way.**

**Please review, it makes me do a little happy dance - I swear it does!**

**Thank you for reading everyone. :)**


End file.
